Fuego Secreto
by LunaMiriel
Summary: ¿Como es posible que por tratar de evitar que mi hermana cometiera una imprudencia, yo terminara siendo abordada por un tipo, después secuestrada, retenida, drogada y de camino a otro país?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fuego Secreto**_

* * *

><p>Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen los personajes son de E. L James y la historia es una adaptacion de la novela el mismo nombre de la autora Johanna Lindsey.<p>

* * *

><p>Londres, 1844<p>

Se avecinaba otro aguacero primaveral, pero Anastasia Rose Steele hizo poco caso del cielo encapotado que pendía pesadamente sobre ella. Distraída se desplazaba por el jardincillo, cortando rosas rosadas y rojas que más tarde dispondría para su propia satisfacción, en un jarrón para su sala de visitas y otro para su hermana Hanna. Su hermano José estaba ausente, en su típico empeño de divertirse en alguna parte, por lo cual no necesitaba flores para adornar una habitación donde casi nunca dormía. Y a su padre, Ray, le desagradaban las rosas, así que no cortó ninguna para él. "Dadme azucenas o lirios, o hasta margaritas silvestres; pero guardaos esas rosas tan empalagosas para vosotras, las niñas"

A Ana no se le ocurriría obrar de otro modo. En tal sentido, era adaptable. Por eso cada mañana se enviaba un criado en busca de margaritas silvestres para el conde de Steele, aunque no fuesen fáciles de encontrar en la ciudad.

-"Eres una maravilla, mi querida Ana"-solía decir su padre, y Ana aceptaba entonces el cumplido como justo"

No era que ella necesitara elogios; ni mucho menos. Lo hacía por orgullo propio, para su autoestima. Le encantaba que la necesitaran, y la necesitaban. Tal vez Raymond Steele fuera el jefe de la familia, pero era Ana quien dirigía la casa, y ante ella cedía él en todos los aspectos. Tanto la Mansión Moldes, aquí en la Plaza Cavendish, como la Residencia Brockley, la finca rural del conde, eran los dominios de Ana. Ella era la anfitriona de su padre, su ama de llaves y su administradora. Tenía a raya las trivialidades domésticas y los problemas con los arrendatarios, lo cual dejaba al conde libre de preocupaciones para meterse en política, su pasión.

-"Buenos días, Ana, ¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo?"

Cuando alzó la vista, Ana vio a Hanna asomándose por la ventana de su dormitorio, desde donde se divisaba la plaza.

-"Ya he desayunado, cariño, hace varias horas"-contestó Ana con voz apenas audible. No era propensa a gritar cuando podía evitarlo.

-"¿Té, entonces? Por favor" -insistió Hanna-"Necesito hablar contigo"

Ana sonrió asistiendo; luego llevó adentro su cesto de rosas. A decir verdad, había estado aguardando pacientemente a que su hermana se despertara, para poder hablar con ella. Sin duda ambas pensaban en el mismo tema, pues las dos por separado habían sido llamadas al estudio del conde la noche anterior, pero por la misma razón: Lord Luck Sawyer.

Lord Sawyer era un joven elegante, de apostura diabólica, que había tomado por asalto a la inocente joven Hanna. Se habían conocido a comienzos de la temporada de ese año, la primera de Hanna, y desde entonces la pobre muchacha no había mirado a ningún otro hombre. Estaban enamorados. Pero ¿quién era Ana para mofarse tan sólo porque pensara que esa emoción era tonta y un desperdicio de energía que era mejor dedicar a alguna actividad útil? Estaba contenta por su hermana menor, o al menos, lo había estado hasta la noche anterior.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, hizo correr a los criados para cumplir sus órdenes: enviar arriba una bandeja con el desayuno, llevar la correspondencia a su oficina, enviar al conde un recordatorio de que lord Sheldon tenía una entrevista esa mañana y llegaría dentro de media hora; despachar dos doncellas al estudio del conde para asegurarse de que estuviera en orden para recibir un huésped (su padre no se distinguía por su pulcritud) y llevar jarrones con agua a la sala de visitas de Hanna. Ella arreglaría las rosas mientras conversaban.

Si Ana hubiese sido de las que postergan las cosas, habría eludido a Hanna como la peste. Sin embargo, no era esa su actitud. Aun cuando no estaba segura todavía de lo que se proponía decir exactamente a su hermana, estaba segura de que no rechazaría el ruego de su padre.

-"Tú eres la única a quien ella escuchará, Ana" –le había dicho su padre la noche anterior-"Debes hacer comprender a Hanna que yo no me he limitado a formular amenazas ociosas. No permitiré que mi familia se asocie con este farsante. Sabes que no acostumbro a ser autocrático. Eso te lo dejo a ti, Ana" –Ambos sonrieron por esto, pues ella podía realmente ser despótica cuando se justificaba, aunque eso era poco habitual, ya que todos se esmeraban para complacerla. Ray Steele continuó su defensa-"Quiero que mis hijas sean felices. No dicto la ley, como ciertos padres"

-"Eres muy comprensivo"

-"Me agrada pensar que es así, desde luego"

Era verdad. Steele no interfería en las vidas de sus hijos, lo cual no quería decir que se despreocupara. Ni mucho menos. Pero si uno de ellos se metía en aprietos –más exactamente, cuando José se metía en aprietos-, encomendaba a Ana arreglar el enredo. Todos dependían de ella para que las cosas anduvieran sin tropiezos.

-"Pero te pregunto, Ana, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer yo? Sé que Plika cree estar enamorada de este mozo. Probablemente lo esté, en efecto. Pero lo mismo da. He sabido por las mejores fuentes que Sawyer no es lo que afirma ser. Está a un paso de ir a la cárcel por deudas. ¿Y qué me dijo a esto esa muchacha? "_No me importa_", dijo. "_Me fugaré con Luck si es necesario._" Vaya señorita impertinente" –Y luego, en un tono más sosegado, un tono pleno de incertidumbre-"No se fugará realmente, ¿o sí, Ana?"

-"No, estaba tan sólo alterada, padre" –lo había tranquilizado Ana-"Hanna dijo simplemente lo que necesitaba decir para aplacar su dolor y su desengaño"

La noche anterior Hanna se había ido a la cama llorando. Ana se había acostado entristecida por su hermana, pero era demasiado práctica para permitir que ese giro de los acontecimientos la deprimiera. Se sentía responsable en parte, porque había sido la acompañante habitual de su hermana y, de hecho, había estimulado el creciente cariño entre los dos jóvenes. Pero no podía permitir que eso influyera en ella. Todo se reducía a un solo simple hecho: Hanna ya no podía casarse con lord Sawyer. Era necesario hacérselo ver y aceptar.

Llamó a la puerta una sola vez antes de entrar en el dormitorio de Hanna. Su hermana menor estaba todavía desaliñada, con un peinador de seda rosa sobre su camisón de lienzo blanco. Se la veía exquisita en su melancolía, con los suaves labios vueltos hacia abajo en las comisuras. Pero, claro está, pocas cosas podían disminuir la deslumbrante belleza de Hanna Steele.

Las dos hermanas se parecían tan sólo en la altura ya que en lo que cavia Ana era muy diferente a su hermana y hermano. Los criados solían jurar que los ojos de Ana se iluminaban con una luz impía cuando algo la desagradaba. Falso. Era sólo el color y el hecho de que sus ojos, que a su criterio eran su único rasgo bueno, tendían a hacer que el resto de sus facciones se esfumaran en la nada.

Para Ana, el bello color azul que complementaba su cabello castaño, las cejas cafés, más oscuras, las armoniosas líneas de su rostro. Tenía una belleza clásica, heredada de su madre. José y Hanna se parecían a su padre, con cabello negro, una altiva nariz patricia, barbilla enérgica y tenaz, pómulos altos y aristocráticos, y labios llenos, generosos. En José, estos rasgos producían un hermoso semblante. En Hanna, eran demasiado severos. Era muy menuda para que se beneficiase con el efecto arrogante de esos rasgos.

Pero lo que a Ana le faltaba en belleza, lo compensaba con personalidad. Era una mujer cálida y generosa, de personalidad multifacética. A José le gustaba burlarse de ella diciendo que era tan versátil, que debería haberse dedicado al teatro. De un modo muy natural, podía adaptarse a cualquier situación, ya fuese para hacerse cargo o para colaborar humildemente, si otros dirigían. Sin embargo, no todas sus cualidades eran innatas. Mucho había aprendido durante el año en que había sido una de las doncellas de la reina Victoria. Si la vida de la corte enseña algo, es versatilidad y diplomacia.

Eso había sido dos años atrás, después de su propia primera temporada, que había sido un fracaso estrepitoso. Ya tenía veintiún años, pronto cumpliría veintidós, y se la consideraba definitivamente dejada a un lado. Ese era un término antipático, tan malo como "solterona". Eso se murmuraba de ella, pero no era lo que ella misma se consideraba. Ana estaba plenamente decidida a casarse algún día, con un hombre reposado, mayor, no guapo y elegante, como los hombres a quienes buscaban todas las jóvenes debutantes, pero tampoco desagradable. Ninguna de sus amistades negaría que ella pudiera ser una esposa excelente. Pero no estaba lista todavía para ser esa esposa. Su padre la necesitaba todavía, su hermana la necesitaba, hasta José la necesitaba, ya que sin ella tendría que admitir sus responsabilidades como heredero del conde, cosa que no tenía deseo alguno de hacer por el momento.

Con un ademán, Hanna despidió a su joven doncella; luego buscó la mirada de Ana en el espejo, sobre su tocador.

-"Ana, ¿te ha contado papá lo que ha hecho?"

Qué expresión tan angustiada... Los ojos de Hanna brillaban, muy cerca del llanto. Ana sintió compasión, pero sólo porque era su hermana quien sufría. Simplemente no podía entender tanta emoción dedicada a algo tan tonto como el amor.

-"Sé lo que ha hecho, cariño, y estoy segura de que has llorado hasta hartarte por eso, de modo que ahora anímate. No más lágrimas, por favor"

Ana no se proponía mostrarse tan fría. Deseaba realmente poder entender. Suponía que era demasiado pragmática. Estaba firmemente convencida de que si no se podía ganar después de agotados todos los recursos, había que rendirse y ver el lado bueno de la situación. Nadie iba a sorprenderla golpeándose la cabeza contra un muro.

Hanna se volvió con presteza sobre su pequeño escabel de raso, y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por la blanca extensión de sus mejillas.

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo, Ana. No es a tu prometido a quien papá ha rechazado y echado de la casa"

-"¿Prometido?"

-"Pues claro. Antes de venir a pedir la bendición de papá, Luck me lo preguntó y yo acepté"

-"Entiendo"

-"¡Oh, no me hables en ese tono, por favor!" –gritó Hanna-" ¡No me trates como a una criada que ha cometido una falta!"

-"Lo siento, Hanna" –dijo con sinceridad-"Sé que yo misma nunca estuve en esta clase de situación, por eso no me es fácil concebir..."

-"¿Nunca has estado un poquito enamorada, tan sólo una vez?" –insistió Hanna, esperanzada. Ana era la única que podía persuadir a su padre para que cambiara de idea, pero si no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era...

-"Sinceramente, Hanna, tú sabes que no creo en... Lo que quiero decir es que..."

La expresión implorante de su hermana menor estaba haciendo muy difícil aquello. La criada, al llegar con el desayuno en una bandeja, la salvó de decir la verdad: que se sentía enormemente afortunada por ser una de las pocas mujeres de su época que podían ver el amor de manera práctica. Era una emoción necia e inútil. Producía altibajos en los sentimientos que no tenían por qué desordenar la vida de las personas. Pero Hanna no quería oír que o que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era ridículo. Necesitaba comprensión, no escarnio.

Tomando la humeante taza de té que le ofrecía la criada, Ana se acercó a la ventana. Esperó hasta oír que la criada salía y cerraba la puerta; luego se volvió hacia su hermana, que no se había movido hacia la bandeja con su desayuno.

-"Hubo un joven que, según creí, me gustaba" –dijo titubeante Ana.

-"¿Te amaba él?"

-"Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi existencia" –repuso Ana, pensando en el joven a quien ella había considerado tan guapo-"Nos vimos durante toda la temporada, pero cada vez que conversábamos, él no parecía verme. Era a las damiselas más atractivas a las que agasajaba"

-"¿Entonces has sufrido?"

-"No... Lo siento, cariño, pero verás, yo era realista ya entonces. Ese joven era demasiado guapo para interesarse por mí, aun cuando no estaba en tan buena situación económica y yo soy muy buen partido, es decir, financieramente. Supe que no tenía la menor probabilidad de echarle mano, por eso no me molestó no lograrlo"

-"Entonces no lo amabas en realidad" –suspiró Hanna.

Ana vaciló, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-"El amor, Hanna, es la única emoción predestinada a morir con notable regularidad. Fíjate en tu amiga Marie. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado enamorada desde que la conoces? Cinco o seis por lo menos"

-"Eso no es amor, sino apasionamiento. Marie no tiene edad suficiente para experimentar verdadero amor"

-"¿Y tú sí, a los dieciocho años?"

-"¡Sí!" –Repuso Hanna con énfasis-"Oh, Ana, ¿por qué no puedes comprender? ¡Yo amo a Luck!"

Era tiempo de llevar a fondo la dura verdad. Evidentemente, Hanna no se había tomado a pecho el sermón de su padre.

-"Lord Sawyer es un caza fortunas. Perdió toda su herencia en el juego, hipotecó sus fincas y ahora necesita casarse por dinero, y _tú_, Hanna, eres dinero"

-"¡No lo creo! ¡Jamás lo creeré!"

-"Papá no mentiría respecto de algo así, y si lord Sawyer te dice otra cosa, será él quien miente"

-"No me importa. Me casaré con él de todos modos"

-"No puedo permitir que hagas eso, cariño" –dijo Ana con firmeza-"Nuestro padre hablaba en serio... Te dejaría sin un chelín. Tú y Luck seríais mendigos entonces. No permitiré que eches tu vida a perder por ese bribón."

-"Oh, ¿cómo se me ocurrió que tal vez tú me ayudarías?" – Clamó Hanna-"Tú no entiendes. ¿Cómo podrías? ¡Si no ere más que una vieja ciruela reseca!" –Ambas lanzaron una exclamación simultánea-"¡Dios mío, Ana, no he querido decir eso!"

La acusación dolió, sin embargo.

-"Lo sé, Hanna" –Ana procuró sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

Llegó otra criada trayendo los dos floreros con agua que ella había pedido. Ana le indicó su propia sala de visitas; luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación, recogiendo su cesta con rosas. En la puerta se detuvo.

-"No creo que debamos seguir hablando de esto durante un tiempo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero en este preciso momento no puedes verlo"

Hanna se retorció las manos durante cinco segundos; después se incorporó de un brinco y fue en pos de Ana, al otro lado del pasillo. Jamás había visto una expresión tan agobiada en el rostro de su hermana. Por el momento Luck quedó olvidado. Tenía que reconciliarse con Ana.

Con una seña, hizo salir a la criada de la vasta habitación, llena de muebles Chippendale, engalanados con fundas que la propia Ana había bordado. Entonces comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pisando la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de una pared a la otra. Sin hacerle caso, Ana se dedicó a acomodar las rosas.

-"¡No estás reseca!" –Exclamó Hanna-"¡Y por supuesto que no eres vieja!"

Ana alzó la vista, pero todavía no logró sonreír.

-"¿Pero a veces soy una ciruela?"

-"No, una ciruela no, tan sólo... tan sólo recatada y decorosa, que es como debes ser."

Entonces Ana sonrió.

-"Me volví de ese modo al tener que agasajar a tanto ancianos diplomáticos alemanes y españoles en el palacio. Tan pronto como se supo que yo hablaba ambos idiomas con fluidez, nunca me faltaron acompañantes para cenar"

-"Qué aburrido" – se compadeció Hanna.

-"No digas eso... Fue fascinante oír hablar sobre otros países de primera mano, casi tan bueno como viajar, cosa que padre no me ha permitido hacer"

-"¿Nunca has tenido que agasajar a ningún francés elegante? Hablas francés tan bien como si hubieras nacido allá"

-"Pero también lo hacen todos los demás, cariño"

-"Por supuesto" –repuso Hanna, sin dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro.

No era suficiente. Ana había sonreído, pero aún había dolor en su mirada. ¡Oh, esas horrendas palabras! Ojalá tuviera ella tanto control como Ana. Ana nunca decía nada que no quisiera decir.

Al dar la vuelta por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle. El carruaje que se estaba deteniendo abajó le pareció conocido.

-"¿Papá espera a lord Sheldon?"

-"Sí. ¿Ya ha llegado?"

Hanna se apartó de la ventana asistiendo con la cabeza.

-"Nunca me ha gustado ese viejo chivo pomposo. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y tú derramaste esa jarra de agua por la ventana sobre la cabeza del viejo? Me reí tanto que... "–Se interrumpió al ver una expresión traviesa en los ojos de Ana. Dios, hacía años que no veía esa expresión-"¡No te atreverás!"

Ana levantó el otro florero con agua y se acercó lentamente a la ventana. En ese instante, un lacayo de librea ayudaba a lord Sheldon a apearse de su carruaje.

-"No debes hacerlo, Ana" –le advirtió Hanna, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja-"Nuestro padre se enfureció la última vez. Ambas recibimos azotes, ¿recuerdas?"

Ana no dijo nada. Aguardó hasta que el confiado lord Sheldon llegó a la puerta, bajo la ventana donde ella estaba, y luego derramó el contenido del florero. Se apartó, transcurrió un segundo, y a continuación la joven prorrumpió en risas contenidas.

-"Dios santo, ¿has visto su expresión?" –Dijo Ana entre jadeos-"Parecía un pescado muerto"

Al principio Hanna no pudo contestar, pues había abrazado a Ana y reía con demasiada fuerza. Finalmente preguntó:

-"¿Qué le dirás a papá? Se pondrá furioso"

-"Sí, indudablemente. Y yo le aseguraré que despediré a la torpe criada responsable de semejante afrenta"

-"No te creerá" –rió entre dientes Hanna.

-"Claro que sí. No se dará cuenta, no se interesa por los problemas domésticos. Y ahora debo ir a ver a lord Sheldon. No puedo permitir que me salpique todo el vestíbulo. Reza por mí, cariño, que pueda recibirlo muy seria"

Y lady Anastasia Rose Steele salió rauda del aposento para hacer lo que mejor hacía: apaciguar y componer. Además, había logrado aliviar la tensión entre su hermana y ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste la adaptación espero sus comentarios.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen son de dos grandes autoras que son E. L. James y Johanna Lindsy respectivamente.**

* * *

><p>-"¡<em>Grandmère<em>, ya llega!"

La joven irrumpió en la habitación como un blanco borrón de encaje y seda. Sin mirar siquiera a su abuela, se dirigió corriendo a la ventana, desde donde podía observar la procesión de elegantes carruajes que avanzaban con lentitud por la larga calzada. Se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de aferrar el repecho de la ventana. Tenía sus ojos de color pardo oscuro dilatados por un miedo muy real.

-"Ay Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?" –Exclamó-"¡Me azotará!"

Phoebe Trevelyan, duquesa de Trevelyan, cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Era demasiado anciana para tanto alarde teatral. Ese dramatismo no hacía falta a su edad. Y su nieta debería haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de deshonrarse.

-"Vamos, sosiégate, Mia" –Dijo con calma Phoebe-"Si tu hermano te azota, cosa que dudo seriamente, no será más de lo que mereces. Hasta tú debes admitirlo"

La princesa Mia se volvió con presteza y luego se quedó, rígida, retorciéndose las manos.

-"Si, pero... ¡pero él me _matará_! Tú no sabes, _Grandmère_. Jamás lo has visto encolerizado. No tiene control sobre lo que hace. ¡No se propondrá matarme, pero antes de que él termine conmigo, estaré muerta!"

Phoebe vaciló, recordando a Christian Grey tal como lo viera cuatro años atrás. Entonces, ya a los veintitres años, era un hombre inmenso, muy alto y con una musculatura bien asentada por el ejército ruso. Sí, era fuerte. Y sí, era capaz de matar con las manos limpias. Pero ¿a su hermana? No, a su hermana no, pese a lo que ella hubiese hecho.

La duquesa sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

-"Puede que tu hermano esté furioso contigo, como bien debe estarlo, pero no habrá violencia"

-"Oh, _Grandmère_, ¿por qué no quieres escuchar? "–clamó Mia-"Christian nunca ha vivido contigo como yo. En toda su vida lo has visto cinco o seis veces, y nunca durante mucho tiempo. Yo vivo con él. Ahora es mi tutor. Lo conozco mejor que nadie"

-"Has estado conmigo este último año" –le recordó Phoebe-"En todo este tiempo, ni siquiera le has escrito"

-"¿Sugieres entonces que no es el mismo hombre, que habrá cambiado en tan sólo un año? No, los hombres como Christian nunca cambian. Es ruso..."

-"Medio inglés"

-"¡Fue criado en Rusia! "–insistió Mia

.

-"Viaja con frecuencia. Sólo pasa la mitad del año en Rusia, a veces ni eso siquiera"

-"¡Sólo desde que salió del ejército!"

Jamás se pondrían de acuerdo en cuanto a la personalidad de Christian. Según su hermana, era un tirano, tal como el zar Nicolás. Phoebe sabía que eso no era cierto. Su hija, Grace, había contribuido a la personalidad de Christian. Carrick Grey no había regido de modo absoluto el desarrollo de su hijo.

-"Sugiero que te calmes antes de que él entre" –dijo entonces Phoebe-"Estoy segura de que le disgustará tanto como a mí esta historia"

Al mirar otra vez por la ventana, Mia vio que el primer carruaje se detenía frente a la enorme mansión rural. Con una exclamación ahogada, se precipitó a través de la habitación para arrodillarse a los pies de Phoebe.

-"Por favor, _Grandmère_, por favor. Tienes que hablar con él. Debes interceder por mí. No estará tan furioso por lo que hice. No es ningún hipócrita. Será porque sus planes quedaron interrumpidos para venir en mi busca. Verás, él se fija metas y planea todo con mucha anterioridad. Puede decirte dónde estará el año próximo día a día. Pero si algo se interpone en sus planes, resulta imposible convivir con él. Tú enviaste por él. Le hiciste dejar de lado sus ocupaciones. Tienes que ayudarme"

Phoebe finalmente vio el motivo de esa pequeña representación. _Y ella espera hasta el último instante para que yo no tenga tiempo de pensarlo_. Pero claro que Mia Grey era una joven inteligente. Consentida, mimada, con una personalidad sumamente voluble, pero inteligente.

¿Así que entonces ella debía calmar a la bestia salvaje? ¿Acaso tenía que ignorar el hecho de que esta jovencita había desobedecido en todas las circunstancias, se había mofado de las convenciones, había hecho sus propias reglas? Mia había rehusado incluso volver a Rusia después de estallar el más reciente escándalo. De no haber sido por eso, Phoebe no habría tenido que enviar a buscar a Christian.

Miró fijamente aquel rostro exquisito, lleno de ansiedad. Su Grace había sido encantadora, pero los Grey eran personas increíblemente bellas. La duquesa había ido a Rusia una sola vez, cuando Carrick murió y Grace la necesitaba. Entonces había conocido a los demás retoños de Carrick, sus tres hijos del primer matrimonio y también muchos hijos ilegítimos. Eran todos excepcionalmente hermosos, pero ella amaba a los dos que eran nietos suyos. Eran sus únicos nietos. Su hijo, el actual duque de Grey, había perdido a su primera esposa antes de que le diese hijos. Nunca se había vuelto a casar ni mostraba ninguna señal de hacerlo. Christian sería, en efecto, su heredero.

Phoebe suspiró. Esta descarada chiquilla podía atarla a ella en torno de su dedo meñique. Era necesario que Mia se fuese de Inglaterra hasta que hubiese tiempo para que se olvidaran sus más recientes escándalos, pero Phoebe sabía que volvería a invitar a la muchacha a que viniera. Tal vez la vida fuese turbulenta cuando ella estaba allí, pero siempre era interesante.

-"Anda, ve a tu cuarto, hija mía" –dijo entonces Phoebe-"Hablará con ese mozo. Pero, tenlo en cuenta, no prometo nada"

Mia incorporó de un brinco y le echo los brazos en torno del cuello.

-"Gracias. Y lo siento mucho, _Grandmère_. Sé que he sido una carga para ti..."

-"Mejor para mí que para tu hermano, supongo, si es tan difícil convivir con él como dices. Ahora vete, antes de que lo traigan aquí"

La princesa huyó corriendo de la habitación, y justo a tiempo. Un minuto más tarde, el mayordomo anunció al príncipe Christian Grey. Al menos, el pobre hombre intentó anunciarlo. Sin esperar esas fruslerías, Christian entró en la habitación tan pronto se abrió la puerta y la llenó con su presencia.

Phoebe quedó pasmada. ¡Dios santo! ¿Era posible que él fuese más guapo todavía que la última vez que ella lo viera? Sí, lo era. El cabello cobrizo, los penetrantes ojos grises, las cejas oscuras, muy marcadas: todo esto era igual. Pero a los veintitres años aún tenía algo de muchacho. Ahora era un hombre y no se parecía a ningún hombre que ella hubiese visto en sus sesenta y un años. Superaba incluso a su padre en el aspecto, y ella había creído que ningún hombre era más apuesto que Carrick.

Con sus largas piernas recorrió la habitación velozmente; luego se inclinó muy formalmente. Al menos sus modales habían mejorado, pero ese porte tan imperioso... ¿era ese realmente su nieto? Y entonces sus dientes relampaguearon en una cautivadora sonrisa; sus manos estrecharon los hombros de la anciana. Esta hizo una mueca cuando él la alzó totalmente de su sillón para darle un resonante beso.

-"Bájame, grandísimo pillo" –casi gritó la duquesa-"Ten en cuenta mi edad, por favor"

Estaba aturdida. ¡Qué fuerza! Después de todo, Mia tenía mucha razón en estar nerviosa. Si aquel gigante decidía propinarle la zurra que ella tanto se merecía...

-"_J'en suis au regret"_

-"¡Deja ya esa basura francesa!" –dijo ella secamente-"Hablas bien el inglés. Te agradeceré que lo uses mientras estés en mi casa"

Christian echó atrás su leonina cabeza y rió con un sonido profundo, vivo, tan masculino... y aún sonreía cuando depositó a Phoebe de nuevo en su sillón.

-"He dicho que lo lamento, _Babushka_, pero tú has obviado totalmente mis disculpas. Veo que sigues siendo tan briosa como siempre. Te he echado de menos. Deberías ir a vivir a Rusia"

-"Mis huesos jamás podrían soportar uno de esos inviernos, y tú lo sabes bien"

-"Entonces, tendré que venir con más frecuencia. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, _Babushka"_

-"Oh, vamos, siéntate, Christian. Me duele el cuello de tener que mirarte desde abajo. Y llegas tarde"

Le había causado tal asombro, que ella no podía resistir el ponerse a la defensiva.

-"Tu carta tuvo que esperar el deshielo primaveral del Neva antes de que pudiera llegar a mí" –dijo él mientras echaba mano de la silla más cercana y la aproximaba a la duquesa.

-"Sabía eso" –replicó la anciana-"Pero sé también que tu barco llegó al puerto de Londres hace tres días. Te esperábamos ayer"

-"Después de tantas semanas en mi barco, necesitaba un día para recuperarme"

-"Santo Dios, es el modo más amable en el que he oído expresarlo. ¿Era bonita ella?"

-"Inconmensurablemente"

Si Phoebe había tenido la esperanza de desconcertarlo con su franqueza, fracasó. Ni rubor, ni excusas; apenas una sonrisa indolente. Ella debería haberlo previsto. Según Elena, la tía de Christian, que escribía con frecuencia a Phoebe, a él nunca le faltaba compañía femenina, y la mitad de esa compañía la formaban mujeres casadas. Mia estaba en lo cierto. Él sería un hipócrita si le echaba en cara sus pocas indiscreciones, cuando las de él se contaban por centenares.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer en cuanto a tu hermana?" –arriesgó Phoebe, ya que él estaba de buen talante.

-"¿Dónde está ella?"

-"En su habitación. No está demasiado contenta de que tú estés aquí. Parece creer que serás un tanto severo con ella por haber sido llamado aquí para llevarla de vuelta a Rusia"

Christian se encogió de hombros.

-"Admito que me irrité al principio. Este no era un momento conveniente para que yo saliera de Rusia"

-"Lo siento, Christian. Nada de esto habría sido necesario si esa mentecata no hubiera hecho semejante escena cuando encontró a Mia en la cama con su marido. Pero en esa fiesta había más de cien invitados, y por lo menos la mitad acudió al rescate cuando se oyeron los gritos de la mujer. Y Mia, niña tonta, no tuvo el juicio suficiente para esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas, para que no la reconocieran. No, se incorporó allí, en enaguas, y se puso a discutir con la mujer"

-"Es lamentable que Mia no fuera más discreta, pero no me malinterpretes, _Babushka_. Los Grey nunca han permitido que la opinión pública influyera en sus acciones. No, la culpa de mi hermana es no haber seguido _tus_ dictados".

-"Tan sólo fue testaruda y se negó a huir de la censura, otro rasgo que vosotros, los Grey, tenéis en común, Christian"

-"La defiendes demasiado, duquesa"

-"Pues alivia mi espíritu y dime que no piensas azotarla"

Christian tardó un momento en cambiar de expresión; luego prorrumpió en risas.

-"¿Qué te ha estado diciendo de mí esa niña?"

Phoebe tuvo el donaire de ruborizarse.

-"Evidentemente desatinos" –opinó en tono desapacible.

-"Se rebelará ante eso, hijo mío. Más de una vez me ha dicho que el matrimonio no es para ella, y que sus opiniones al respecto provienen de ti por entero"

-"Y bien, tal vez cambie de idea cuando se entere de que yo mismo pienso casarme antes de que termine el año"

-"¿Hablas en serio, Christian? –inquirió Phoebe con sorpresa.

-"Completamente" –replicó él-"Lo que ha interrumpido este viaje es mi noviazgo."

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aclaraciones todos los nombres usados son nombres de los libros con excepción de lord Sheldon, las edades y otros rasgos han sido cambiados.<strong>

**Sé que nunca se dice el nombre de la abuela de Christian en los libros pero se me hizo bien ponerle ese nombre. ¿Qué piensan uds? ¿ se lo dejamos o lo cambiamos?**

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, una cosa más se que al final del último capítulo la última frase quedo incompleta creo que ya lo arregle mis disculpas soy nueva en esto de hacer historias de varios capítulos así que paciencia.**

**Gracias por leerla espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Bueno aquí tienen el nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten y ya saben que tanto la historia como los personajes NO son míos solo los tome prestados.**

Ana se aplicó otra compresa fría sobre la frente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el sofá. Después de su reunión matinal con los criados, para asignarles tareas, se había retirado a su habitación. Y esa terrible jaqueca que no se mitigaba. Pero tal vez hubiera bebido demasiado champaña la noche anterior, en su baile. Eso no era nada habitual en ella. Pocas veces bebía licores en las fiestas, y nunca cuando era ella la anfitriona.

Su doncella, Susannha, recorría el dormitorio poniéndolo en orden. La bandeja que había llevado con el desayuno permanecía intacta. Todavía no podía digerir siquiera la idea de comer.

Ana emitió un largo suspiro. Afortunadamente, el baile de la noche anterior había sido un éxito, pese a su leve embriaguez. Hasta José se las había arreglado para aparecer. La velada misma nada tenía que ver con su jaqueca del momento. Había sido causada por Hanna, y por el mensaje que había entregado su doncella cuando empezaban a llegar los primeros invitados: que como Luck no había sido invitado al baile, ella tampoco asistiría.

Era increíble. Ni una palabra de Hanna en toda la semana, desde aquella conversación; ni un suspiro, ni una lágrima. Ana había creído verdaderamente que Hanna había aceptado la situación, y se había enorgullecido de ella, de lo bien que manejaba esa cuestión. Y entonces, de buenas a primeras, este giro en redondo, este mensaje que probaba sin lugar a dudas que Hanna no se había olvidado de Luck ni mucho menos... lo cual le hacía preguntarse por qué no había habido más lágrimas si era así en realidad.

¿Qué demonios debía pensar ella? En ese momento preciso no podía pensar nada con su dolor de cabeza.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo hacer una mueca. Entró Hanna vestida con una hermosa túnica verde musgo de seda, un atuendo para salir. Sostenía una toca de seda en la mano y llevaba bajo el brazo una sombrilla de encaje.

-"Me ha dicho Martha que no te sentías bien, Ana"

Ninguna mención de su ausencia la noche anterior, ni siquiera una expresión de culpa. Y después de todas las molestias que se había tomado Ana para el baile, eligiendo solamente a los hombres solteros más aceptables con la esperanza de que alguno atrajera el interés de Hanna. En fin, el baile no había sido ninguna molestia en realidad. Agasajar a doscientas personas era algo trivial cuando se sabía cómo hacer para que todo anduviera sin tropiezos.

-"Temo haber bebido con cierto exceso anoche, cariño" –respondió verazmente Ana-"Ya se arreglará todo esta tarde"

-"Me alegro..."

Hanna estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Ana. ¿Y a dónde iba ella?

Aunque no estaba dispuesta a mencionar todavía a lord Sawyer, tenía que saber a dónde se encaminaba Hanna. Asomaba una premonición inquietante.

-"¿Sales?"

-"Sí"

-"Entonces tendrá que pedir a John que te lleve. Henry está enfermo"

-"No... será necesario, Ana. Salgo simplemente a... a pasear."

-"¿A pasear?" –repitió estúpidamente Ana.

-"Sí. Habrás visto que hace un días espléndido, perfecto para pasear"

-"No me había dado cuenta. Ya sabes que casi nunca reparo en el tiempo" – repuso Ana ¿Un paseo? Hanna jamás paseaba. Tenía los arcos de los pies tan pronunciados, que le dolían si caminaba. ¿Y qué era tanta incertidumbre, tanto balbuceo?

-"¿Cuánto tardarás, cariño?"

-"No sé" –replicó evasivamente Hanna-"Tal vez haga algunas compras antes de que llegue el gentío de la tarde"

Ana quedó muda, y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Hanna hizo un ademán de despedida y cerró la puerta. Entonces los ojos de Ana brillaron y su jaqueca quedó momentáneamente olvidada al ocurrírsele la más asombrosa idea. Su comportamiento inusitado, esa ridícula declaración sobre ir a pasear, la sugerencia más absurda todavía de que quizá fuese de compras... sin un carruaje para llevar sus paquetes. ¡Iba a encontrarse con Len! ¡Y si tenía que hacerlo de modo tan furtivo, sin duda iban a fugarse! Había habido tiempo de sobra para que él obtuviese una licencia. Y en la ciudad abundaban las iglesias.

-"¡Susannha!"

La doncella peli rosado apareció casi instantáneamente en la puerta del dormitorio.

-"¿Lady Ana?"

-"¡Pronto, llama a mi hermana, que vuelva aquí!"

La doncella salió de la habitación casi volando, alarmada por el tono de angustia en la voz de su ama. Alcanzó a Lady Hanna cuando bajaba las escaleras y ambas regresaron al gabinete de Ana.

-"¿Sí, Ana?"

Esta vez su expresión era inequívocamente culpable, pensó Ana desesperada, mientras sus pensamientos se adelantaban ya con rapidez.

-"Sé buena, Hanna, y habla con la cocinera respecto de la cena de esta noche en mi lugar. Realmente no tengo ganas de tomar ninguna decisión por ahora"

El alivio de Hanna fue obvio.

-"Por supuesto, Ana"

Hanna salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Susannha confusa, mirando.

-"Pensé que usted ya..."

Ana saltó del sofá.

-"Sí, sí, pero el ir a la cocina la demorará unos minutos mientras me cambio de ropa. Ahora, con tal de que la cocinera no mencione que ya he hablado con ella, esto me saldrá de perillas"

-"No entiendo, lady Ana"

-"Claro que no, ni espero que lo hagas. Yo debo impedir que ocurra una tragedia. ¡Mi hermana piensa fugarse!"

Al oír esto, Susannha quedó boquiabierta. Había oído las habladurías de la servidumbre con respecto a lady Hanna y el joven lord Sawyer, así como lo que el conde había amenazado hacer si ella se casaba contra sus deseos.

-"¿No debería detenerla, mi lady?"

-"No... No puedo detenerla sin tener prueba alguna de sus intenciones" –dijo Ana, impaciente, mientras se desabrochaba la túnica-"¡Rápido, Susannha, necesito tu vestido! "–Luego volvió a su primer pensamiento-": _Sería demasiado fácil para ella escabullirse de nuevo cuando yo no lo esperara. Y no me es posible tenerla permanentemente encerrada con llave en su habitación_. _Debo seguirlos hasta la iglesia y allí poner fin a esto_.-"¡Date prisa, Susannha! Entonces la llevaré a la Mansión Brockley, donde podré vigilarla mejor"

Aunque no entendía nada, la doncella se quitó su uniforme de algodón negro y lo entregó a su ama.

-"Pero ¿por qué necesita usted...?"

-"Vamos, ayúdame a ponérmelo, Susannha. Podrás ponerte mi vestido después de que me vaya. Para que no me reconozcan, por supuesto" –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su doncella-"Si me ve siguiéndola, no se reunirá con lord Sawyer, entonces no tendré pruebas y no podré hacer nada hasta que ella haga otro intento. ¿Me entiendes?"

-"Sí, no, ¡oh, lady Ana, no pensará salir con aspecto de criada!" –exclamó Susannha mientras le ayudaba a abotonarse la rígida prenda.

-"De eso se trata, Susannha, de estar disfrazada. Aunque Hanna me viera, jamás me reconocerá con esto" –dijo Ana, tratando de estirarse la falda sobre sus muchas enaguas-"Esto no servirá. Tendré que quitarme algunos de estos volantes, y especialmente esta enagua tan abultada. Listo, ya está mejor."

Cuatro enaguas cayeron a sus pies, y la falda negra se deslizó fácilmente sobre sus caderas. Un poquito larga ahora, ya que Susannha medía algunos centímetros más que ella, pero eso no podía remediarse.

-"No te pones ese delantal largo cuando sales, ¿o sí, Susannha?"

-"No"

-"Me parecía que no, pero no estaba segura. Oh, ¿por qué no me habré fijado nunca en estas cosas? ¿Qué me dices de una sombrilla?"

-"No, mi lady, sólo ese paño que hay en el bolsillo..."

-"¿Esto?" –Ana sacó un paño de pelo de camello con largos cordeles para atar-"Perfecto. No te molesta que lo use, ¿verdad? Bien, quiero estar en mi papel. Supongo que debo quitarme también estos anillos" –agregó mientras se quitaba un gran solitario de rubí y otro con varias perlas-"Ahora dame una toca, pronto. Una papalina, creo. Eso ayudará a ocultar mi rostro."

En enaguas, la doncella se precipitó al ropero, de donde volvió con la toca más vieja de Ana.

-"Esta es demasiado elegante en realidad, señora."

Ana se apoderó del objeto y, velozmente, le arrancó todos los adornos.

-"¿y bien?"

-"Como dice usted, mi lady, perfecto. Ya no parece una..."

Ana sonrió al ver que Susannha se ruborizaba sin poder acabar la frase.

-"¿Una dama? "–sugirió, luego rió entre dientes al ver que la muchacha enrojecía más-"No te inquietes, mujer. De eso se trataba."

-"Oh, mi lady, esto... esto me preocupa. Los hombres suelen ser terriblemente osados en la calle. Irá usted con varios lacayos..."

-"¡Cielos, no!" –Exclamó Ana-"Hanna los reconocería a todos."

-"Pero..."

-"No, Susannha, estaré muy bien."

"-"Pero..."

-"¡Debo partir!"

Después de que su ama se marchó y cerró la puerta, Susannha se quedó retorciéndose las manos. ¿De qué se estaba haciendo partícipe? Jamás en su vida lady Ana había hecho algo semejante. Tampoco ella sabía, en realidad, qué estaba haciendo. Vaya, si la semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, Susannha había sido abordada por un hombre enorme, a sólo dos calles de distancia, y ella llevaba puesto ese mismo vestido. Si no hubiese acudido a salvarla un caballero que pasaba en un carruaje, no sabía que podría haber ocurrido. Pero ese sujeto no fue el primero que le hizo proposiciones indecentes. Una muchacha trabajadora no tenía ninguna protección. Y al salir de la casa, lady Ana parecía una muchacha trabajadora.

Ana no parecía exactamente una muchacha trabajadora. En su apariencia, sí, pero en su porte, no. Pese a lo que llevara puesto, aún era la hija de un conde. No sabría actuar como una criada aunque lo intentara. No lo intentó. Eso no era necesario. Sólo era necesario que Hanna no la reconociera si, por casualidad, miraba atrás. Y, en efecto, miraba atrás cada pocos minutos, confirmando las sospechas de Ana de que le preocupaba que la siguieran. En cada ocasión, Ana tuvo que bajar la cabeza con rapidez. Pero hasta el momento iba todo bien.

Siguió a su hermana hasta la calle Oxford, donde Hanna dobló a la izquierda. Ana se mantenía muy atrás, ya que le era fácil seguir el rastro del vestido verde que la precedía aun cuando las aceras se volvieron más atestadas.

Hanna se encaminaba hacia la calle Regent, en la manzana próxima, pero eso no mitigó en nada las sospechas de Ana. Era un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera para reunirse con Luck, no tan atestado como por la tarde ni mucho menos, pero sin embargo congestionado, con oficinistas que iban de prisa a trabajar, criados que hacían compras para sus patrones; y como era una vía pública importante, la calle estaba colmada de carruajes.

Ana perdió de vista a Hanna cuando se internó en la calle Regent y tuvo que apresurarse hasta la esquina. Pero allí se detuvo. Hanna se había detenido a tres tiendas de distancia y estaba examinando lo que se exhibía en un escaparate. Como no se atrevió a acercarse más, Ana se quedó donde estaba, impaciente, sin hacer caso de las personas que pasaban junto a ella. Era una esquina muy transitada.

-"Hola, primor."

Ana no lo oyó, pues ni siquiera imaginaba que ese sujeto le hablara.

-"Oye, no seas tan despreciativa" –insistió el hombre, sujetándole el brazo para lograr su atención.

-"¿Cómo dice?" –inquirió ella, mirándolo con arrogancia, lo cual no era fácil ya que él le llevaba media cabeza de estatura.

El individuo no la soltó.

-"¿Así que eres engreída? Pero eso me gusta."

Lucía traje, hasta llevaba un bastón, pero sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Era bastante bien parecido, pero Ana no lo tomó en cuenta. Jamás en su vida un desconocido le había puesto la mano encima. Siempre la habían rodeado mozos de cuadra o lacayos para impedir que eso ocurriera. No sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, pero el instinto la hizo sacudir el brazo para zafarse. El hombre no la soltó.

-"¡Váyase, señor! No deseo que me molesten."

-"Oye, primor, no te des aires." –Le sonreía, disfrutando del súbito desafío-"Estás aquí sin nada mejor que hacer. No te hará daño pasar el rato."

Ana quedó espantada. ¿Acaso debía irse con él? Imposible. Ya había comunicado sus deseos. Echó atrás la mano con la que apretaba por el cordel el paño de Susannha y le lanzó un golpe. El sujeto la soltó para apartarse de un salto. Evitó ser golpeado, pero al hacerlo chocó con otro hombre que aguardaba para cruzar la calzada. Ese individuo le dio un fuerte empellón, con un brusco juramento que hizo arder las orejas a Ana y enrojeció vívidamente sus mejillas.

Tan pronto como se enderezó, le que la había acosado la miró con rabia.

-"Grandísima zorra. Un simple "no" habría bastado."

Las fosas nasales de Ana se ensancharon de furia. Estuvo a punto de rebajarse a la altura del sujeto para decirle dónde podría guardarse su indignación tan fuera de lugar. Pero tenía demasiada educación para eso. Le volvió la espalda, luego gimió al ver que Hanna se había alejado durante la conmoción y estaba ya a casi media calle de distancia.


End file.
